Ardent Reverie
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: Raiden Fugai is a man of mystery behind violet grey eyes. A chance encounter brings him in contact with a woman that seems all to familiar. Fueled by curiosity and determined to figure the man out herself, Rangiku Matsumoto goes digging into past records and is left reeling by her discovery. ( I wrote this one shot for a friend of mine. Raiden Fugai is his OC.)


::There will be strong sexual content towards the end of this story::

The silver sheen of moonlight pierced through the canopy of trees within the unfamiliar district; it was a district many had forgotten about, buried within the soul society's past. Buried so deep that the number had been all but forgotten, the only thing left was its name; Fugai. Rangiku Matsumoto turned her head sharply, scanning her surroundings with her ice blue glare. The lieutenant of squad 10 let out a deep breath before she turned her attention to her left.

"What is this, Captain? Why was our squad called out to this location?" Rangiku asked for the second time; her tone now more serious than before.

Toshiro Hitsugaya lifted his head, meeting the woman's stare with a glare of his own.

"Squad 11 has already been dispatched to another location; as well as squad 9. The head captain sent us because squad 12 has been receiving strange bouts of spiritual pressure coming from this area." Toshiro explained.

Rangiku's brow furrowed as she took in her captain's explanation. Turning her body, she called out over her right shoulder to the lower level officers she commanded.

"Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious!" Rangiku ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" A wave of baritone voices sang behind her, although the cooperation from her men didn't seem to quell the sense of restless she was feeling—what could be out here? Is it hollows?

Rangiku kept her pace steady as she followed her captain down the dirt pathway; turning her head slowly, searching the tree line around her. It was no secret as to why this district had been written off over one hundred years ago. This had been the sight of Sosuke Aizen's hollowfication experiments; here within these very trees, many of her comrades had been betrayed by the man.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rangiku thought she spotted movement. Pausing, she parted her lips as she reached her right hand back for the hilt of her Zanpakuto. Shaking her head, Rangiku let out a deep sigh as she realized the movement had been nothing more than a small animal. She couldn't make out any more than a white ball of fluff running by between the trees.

"This place is giving me the creeps..." Rangiku spoke softly.

"What was that?" Toshiro snapped from over his left shoulder.

Rangiku let out a sigh.

"Nothing, Captain..." She answered him softly.

Toshiro let out a snort before turning his attention back to the front of the pathway. Rangiku allowed her gaze to fall to the dirt in front of her, her brow furrowing in confusion. Normally the squad 10 lieutenant wouldn't have this kind of reaction when on a scouting mission; she was always filled with light hearted humor and tried to keep the lower seated officers in good spirits—so what's different this time? Why do I feel like I'm being watched?

"Prepare yourselves!" Toshiro called out sharply just as he rounded the corner of the pathway. Rangiku jerked her right arm back, grasping the hilt of her Zanpakuto once more, this time she didn't hesitate to pull it forward.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku commanded her Shikai forward as the sound of a deep guttural growl filled her ears.

In the distance, she could make out what looked like an average hollow; only the scene looked strange to her.

"Captain! Is that a Shinigami on the ground!?" Rangiku yelled.

Toshiro lowered his gaze, noticing the female lying face down on the dirt pathway; her Zanpakuto only inches away from her out stretched hand. Without hesitation the squad 10 captain pulled his own Zanpakuto free from the sheath at his side.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

Rangiku watched as her captain took off in a mad dash, running head long in the Hollow's direction.

"Captain!" Rangiku's warning fell on deaf ears as she watched the imposing creature lift its yellow eyes in their direction.

The Hollow parted its mouth, thick black swirls of mist spilled forward from the parted bone across its jaw, its black tongue flicking up and down as if to propel whatever it was releasing into the air at a faster rate.

Toshiro Hitsugaya swayed on his feet as the black substance wafted across the air in front of his face. Raising his left hand Toshiro covered his mouth and nose; realizing that the Shinigami who lay in front of him on the ground wasn't conscious.

Now that he'd come closer, Toshiro recognized the woman; she had gone missing the day before during routine training drills and she belonged to squad 8. Toshiro lifted his right arm commanding his Shikai forward.

The light blue ice dragon surged forward creating a bit of a block from whatever the Hollow was releasing into the air. With a flick of his wrist in an upward direction Toshiro commanded Hyorinmaru to freeze his target from a distance aiming for the creature's mouth.

Rangiku reached her left hand up for the scarf she wore across her shoulders, thinking as quickly as she could, she pulled it free; flinging her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair out of the way. Rangiku knelt down, allowing her Zanpakuto to lay on the dirt as she created a makeshift mask to secure around her head with the light pink fabric.

"Stand down! All of you! Don't get near it!" Rangiku ordered her squad as she tied her scarf around her head, securing it over her nose and lower half of her face—it probably won't protect me for very long; but if I hold my breath as much as possible, it just might work!

"Lieutenant! It looks like the Captain is about to pass out!"

Rangiku turned her head up, reaching her right hand out, she grabbed her blade from the dirt and sprinted forward; intending to aid her captain whether he wanted it or not. Rangiku thrust her right hand forward, commanding her Shikai to attack at the hollows face; surrounding it with a swarm of ashes.

"Captain!" Rangiku called out for him as she made it to his side.

Toshiro lifted his aqua gaze to her then, his body teetering on the balls of his feet from breathing in whatever substance was being emitted from the hollow. Rangiku reached her left hand out and gripped the back of Toshiro's captain's haori, realizing her captain really was about to pass out on her; Rangiku did the only thing she could think of. Rangiku jerked her left arm back, flinging her captain's small frame out of harm's way. Toshiro let out a deep grunt as he went sliding across the loose dirt on the pathway.

"Damn it, Rangiku!" Toshiro breathed as he tried to force his eyes to open; reaching his hands back he tried to lift himself.

"Captain!" Toshiro heard a rushed male voice call out to him, feeling the man's strong grip grasp him under the arms and begin to drag him to safety.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro yelled with every last ounce of strength he possessed.

Rangiku squinted up at the Hollow as she did her best to try and corral the creature into a tight circle of trees ahead so that her men could get to the fallen Shinigami it had attacked. Whatever the black substance was leaking out from its mouth seemed to be acting as a counter to her Shikai somehow; Haineko's ash wasn't even penetrating the creature's skin now that it had successfully surrounded itself with a thick black cloud of mist.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Rangiku hissed between clenched teeth as she lifted her left hand and adjusted her scarf—I'm not going to be able to hold it off for much longer!

"Funny, I've been asking myself the same question for over a month..."

Rangiku jerked her head to the left, her ice blue eyes widening at the sight of a man who had just appeared next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Rangiku demanded as she met the most intense eyes she had ever seen; a mixture of deep violet with a starburst of grey stared back at her; his gaze filled with humor behind the black fabric that covered the lower half of his face.

"It looks like you're keeping it on the defensive with your Shikai, don't let up!" the violet eyed stranger demanded her before he stared walking forward.

"Are you insane!?" Rangiku yelled out to the man as she watched him tilt his head at the Hollow—wait...what did he say about a month?

Rangiku watched as the mysterious stranger reached his right hand back; pulling what looked like a Zanpakuto from his back; she couldn't help but notice the man carried his blade in the same position that she did.

"Just keep him busy for a couple more seconds while I charge up!" The man called out to her over his left shoulder.

Rangiku didn't need to see the man's mouth to know he was smiling at her, she could tell by the soft lines that surrounded his eyes.

"Surge, Seyrie!" The man called out as a blast of white gold energy filled the area.

Rangiku lifted her left hand to shield her eyes at the impressive show of power from the man. Somehow even through all the grit of her ash, the Hollow's black mist and the man's immense spiritual pressure she could still see him. With swift fluid motion Rangiku watched as the Katana in the man's hand morphed into something else.

The top hilt shifted forward and swung out as if on a hinge, another hilt appeared at the bottom of the blade where the razor sharp point had just been. The man reached out, gripping the second hilt in his left hand.

Rangiku's eyes widened in understanding when she saw him connect the twin blades together and pull back with his left hand; the two dagger like blades sparked off of one another creating an electric charge so immense Rangiku could feel her hair starting to lift from the static that filled the air.

"Hey! I'm not gonna get caught in this am I?" Rangiku yelled at him as she felt her hair begin to lift even higher.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't be that careless!" He retorted.

Rangiku felt the absurd urge to laugh at the man; but the situation prevented her from giving into it. Instead, she took a couple steps back just to be on the safe side.

"Pull back, now! And run!" The man ordered right before he flash stepped forward even closer to the Hollow.

Rangiku hesitated for a couple seconds; but decided she really didn't have much of a choice; she needed this man's help. Rangiku allowed her eyes to close as she pulled back her Zanpakuto and spun on her heal. Pausing for a second, she turned her head to look at the man's back once more wondering who he could be.

"Lieutenant!"

Rangiku jerked her head forward, seeing three of the lower seated squad 10 officers running to her aid. Rangiku lifted her left hand in order to halt them, all three men stopped on the pathway, their brow's furrowed in confusion, each set of eyes raising to the man who had come to aid her out of nowhere.

"What's going on, Lieutenant!?" her 3rd seat called out to her.

Rangiku opened her mouth to respond but spun around quickly as an obnoxious boom sounded and light illuminated the night sky like a beacon around the pathway; so clear she could see the bright green leaves along the trees around her, see the tan grains of dirt that covered the ground at her feet as if the sun had risen for mere seconds. Rangiku lifted her gaze, her lips parted as her chest heaved with heavy breaths—lighting strikes!

* * *

Raiden let out a chuckle as he watched the Hollow he had been hunting for the past six weeks start to crumble and dissipate. Wide yellow eyes had met his gaze for the briefest of seconds before Raiden had rained down a harsh attack; allowing two bolts of lightning to spring forth from each of his deadly daggers. Raiden shook his head, willing the incessant ringing in his ears to calm; a minor setback from being in such close proximity to the blast radius of his Shikai.

Feeling satisfied with himself; Raiden twirled both daggers by the hilt in between his fingers, allowing each blade to cool before they merged back into their sealed form. Managing to pop both of his ears by opening his jaw, he turned his body to face his visitors; it had been a while since he'd seen anyone passing through this area of the soul society, and normally, that's how he liked it.

Raiden allowed his gaze to fall upon the pretty woman again—the woman's got spirit, and some balls to try and take down a Hollow like this one alone. He noticed the woman reach her left hand up and pull the pink material from the bottom half of her face. Raiden took a step back as a feeling unlike any other hit him right in the gut as if he'd just been punched by an unseen force; punched by her beauty is more like it!

The woman's ice blue gaze narrowed at him as she began to march right up to him without an ounce of fear, her soft lips now visible to him, forcing him to swallow deeply as his mind filled with thoughts about how it would be to taste such sweet lips. His gaze lowered and his brow rose as he took in the woman's voluptuous figure; how the hell he hadn't noticed it before had had him feeling a bit sheepish—it would be a crime not to notice a body like that!

"Who are you!?" Raiden heard the woman demand him as she walked right in front of him, her features looking more serious than he liked—a woman like her shouldn't be frowning, she should be spending her nights smiling.

"That would depend; who wants to know?" Raiden countered.

Rangiku lifted her arms and pivoted her legs, her right hip moving out to the side, capturing his attention as she placed both of her hands to her waist.

"I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of squad 10." She answered, her lips pursing a little after she spoke.

"Lieutenant, huh? I guess that explains why you took the brunt when that captain failed—"

"I asked you for your name, and I gave you mine, are you going to answer me?" Rangiku insisted; feeling her agitation heighten a little bit; with each moment that went by in his presence she felt herself being drawn to the man little by little—if I had to guess, it's those eyes of his.

Rangiku leaned forward, lifting her right hand she attempted to pull the black cloth that shielded the bottom half of his face from her, but he intercepted her, his hand quickly catching her by the wrist.

"That wasn't very nice..." The man whispered; his voice low and strong.

Rangiku jerked her arm back and the stranger released his grip instantly before taking a few steps away from her. Rangiku let out a huff as her gaze searched him. She could see he was a Shinigami that knew his Zanpakuto's name. She had heard him call upon his Shikai, not only that, his power was at least at the level of a lieutenant—but, I've never seen this man before, just what exactly is he trying to hide?

"Talk about not being nice, all I wanted was your name." Rangiku sighed as she lifted her right hand and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She noticed the way the man's intense gaze followed her movements, the gleam that seemed to shine from behind the exotic pools of violet stone.

Rangiku forced her features to relax a little even allowing herself to smile softly at the strange man before taking another step forward.

"Come on, what will it hurt to tell me? Or, maybe it's the fact you don't have a name at all?" Rangiku offered with a shrug of her shoulders as she lifted her right hand again; this time she trailed the tips of her fingers down the man's broad chest—he's wearing a Shihakusho, so that means he had to have been within the Seireitei at one point or another!

Rangiku leaned her body away from him as she felt his rough fingers catch her under the chin a little playfully.

"I've got one, but maybe I just don't like you enough to tell you yet..."

Rangiku found herself smirking at the man's comeback, and also realized it was going to take more than some flirtatious finger play to get a man like this to spill it—wait a minute...is he a deserter? Is that why he doesn't want to tell me his name?

"Lieutenant!"

Rangiku twisted her body her attention brought back to the state of her Captain as her 3rd seat rushed forward.

"Lieutenant, I think that captain Hitsugaya may have been poisoned!" The man explained with a rush.

"Nah, he hasn't been poisoned. I don't blame you for thinking that though. It'll wear off in about two days or so; up until then he'll just sleep..."

Rangiku scanned the stranger once more with her gaze; understanding one thing, the man couldn't have been all that bad with how he'd been willing to help; even with all the secrecy regarding his identity.

"Sounds like you're talking from personal experience?" Rangiku countered.

Raiden let out a slight chuckle.

"Something like that..." Raiden answered; right before he disappeared.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you!" Rangiku called out into the night.

"Lieutenant, we should get the captain and Ms. Asai back to the Seireitei, don't you think?"

Rangiku let out a deep sigh as she nodded her head to her 3rd seat, knowing it was the right move to make. Rangiku turned on her heel and walked back to the pathway where her Captain lay—he's so stubborn...and damn lucky!

* * *

Isane Kotetsu lifted her head at the sound of the front doors to the medical unit being pushed open forcefully. As the Captain of squad 4 pushed her chair back and prepared to stand she heard a feminine voice call out from the front room.

"Is anyone here!?"

Isane hurried forward; abandoning the paperwork she had stayed late to work on as a sense of urgency filled her.

"Yes! I am here!" Isane called out as she scurried down the hallway and entered into the main medical bay.

"Oh, that's a relief!" Rangiku sighed as she turned to face the other woman.

Isane paused briefly as her gaze dropped to two of the medical beds that were kept open for emergencies. Isane's lips parted as she hurried forward, her confusion evident on her face.

"What happened, Lieutenant?" Isane asked as she made it over to the first bed where the captain of squad 10 had been laid.

Isane reached her hand out, pressing her palm over Toshiro Hitsugaya's forehead.

"We came across a Hollow during our scouting mission. It was something I have never seen before…" Rangiku started to explain.

Isane kept her attention focused on the squad 10 captain as she listened to Rangiku. Gently, Isane lifted each of Toshiro's eyelids, taking a closer look. Isane's brow lifted as she noticed the dilation of his pupils. Lowering her hand to the side of his neck, Isane took measure of his pulse and heart rate—he's sedated!

"What exactly happened with this Hollow? It looks as if Captain Hitsugaya has been given a very potent sedative." Isane stated.

Rangiku shook her head as she began to speak once more.

"This hollow looked strange, Isane, it opened its mouth and started surrounding itself with a thick black mist. I tried to warn my Captain not to just rush in head first, but, I'm sure I don't have to tell you the outcome…" Rangiku sighed as her shoulders slumped.

Isane blinked back at the squad 10 lieutenant as she took in the woman's explanation of the events—a thick black mist?

"I see you found the missing officer from squad 8; did she come in contact with the same substance?" Isane asked as she stepped over to the second occupied bed.

"That's just it; the hollow was hovering over her; as if waiting for something. Why wait? Why not consume her right then and there?" Rangiku questioned.

Isane turned her head and met Rangiku's confused gaze with one of her own.

"That does sound strange. I can assure you that it looks as if whatever substance that Hollow emitted will not be fatal, both of them are stable. I don't sense any internal injury on either one." Isane explained.

Rangiku nodded her head to the squad 4 captain before stepping forward and taking her captains hand in hers.

"I would however like to keep them both for observation. It would also be a good idea to collect blood samples from each and have them delivered to squad 12 for further analysis." Isane continued.

"Thank you." Rangiku replied to the other woman as her thoughts trailed back to the mystery man that had helped her—looks like he was telling me the truth…

"Rangiku, you should report back to the Head Captain; give him a verbal report on what's happened. If Hollows are going through more extensive changes; we'll need to prepare accordingly." Isane stated.

Rangiku lifted her head, meeting the woman's soft grey gaze, a smile spreading across her lips. With each day that had passed since the Quincy war; Isane Kotetsu had grown into her new position as captain of the 4th division.

"Yes, Captain." Rangiku answered the woman before turning on her heel, knowing that Toshiro was in more than capable hands.

* * *

Rangiku stepped out of the doors of the medical unit, tipping her head up to the starry sky she couldn't help but allow her mind to wonder as she turned and started walking down the dirt pathway. With all the recent Hollow activity popping up left and right, Rangiku found herself wondering if maybe it was a side effect left over from the previous war—is it possible even after all these years?

Rangiku let out a deep sigh as she mentally answered her own question—anything is possible! As Rangiku continued down the dimly lit pathway her mind wondered back to the man of the hour, filling her with even more questions—who was he? Why was he lurking around an unnamed district? And most importantly, why can't I get him out of my head?

Rangiku let out a sound of exasperation as she reached her hand up, pulling the pink scarf from her shoulders once again; feeling her body become a bit overheated; what she really needed was a nice relaxing bath and a couple good shots of Sake!

"I'm just glad my Captain is going to be okay…" Rangiku whispered aloud as she turned to her left and headed down another straight pathway that would run straight into the squad 1 barracks.

After another ten minutes of walking, Rangiku finally made it. She knew she could have gotten there sooner by just using her flash step, but after the events that had taken place, she found herself feeling the need to take her time. As she replayed the situation out in her head she kept coming up empty—why hadn't the Hollow consumed the squad 8 officer? Why would a Hollow have such ability?

"Something stinks about this, and I can't put my finger on it for the life of me!" Rangiku griped to the darkness just as she stopped in front of the main door to the squad 1 barracks.

Rangiku lifted her right hand and knocked almost absent mindedly; she knew she was going to be in for a long night; answering all of the head captain's questions—I'll be lucky if I get back to my room by midnight at this rate.

Rangiku paused as she heard the thick door being pulled open form the other side and smiled softly as a pair of deep violet eyes greeted her from behind the doorway.

"Hey, Nanao. I'm here to report back in place of my Captain." Rangiku explained.

Nanao's lips parted as she took in the meaning behind Rangiku's words.

"Did something happen? Where is Captain Hitsugaya? Is he alright?"

Rangiku couldn't help the half-laugh that escaped her chest, even though all she really felt like doing was groaning out loud—now that the immediate danger was over and she knew her Captain was going to be okay, all Rangiku wanted to do was return back to her room and relax.

Rangiku let out a puff of air as she stepped forward; ignoring the barrage of questions from the squad 1 lieutenant and from the looks of it; Nanao was getting frustrated with her. Rangiku turned down the hallway and passed through two large open doors into the great hall where all the captain's meetings took place.

"You're not even going to answer me at all?" Nanao continued to babble.

"Look, I'm tired, I'm hungry and all I really want to do is go to my room and sleep. My captain is going to be fine." Rangiku answered the woman.

Nanao stood by her side, her violet gaze blinking at her as if astonished by her behavior.

"Very well, I'll go and get the Head Captain…" Nanao answered before turning and leaving Rangiku alone with her thoughts.

As Rangiku waited for Shunsui Kyoraku to come out and speak with her; her mind wondered back to the violet eyed stranger and it made her sigh—I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands with this, one way or another, I'll find him and he's going to give me his name!

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku smiled warmly as he stepped inside the great hall, seeing the woman standing in the middle of the room, looking a little worse for wear. Rangiku turned her head to the man and met his warm gaze.

"Not that I don't like seeing you, Lieutenant Matsumoto; but why are you the reporting in instead of Captain Hitsugaya?" Shunsui started.

Rangiku inhaled a deep breath, before she began to speak.

"We ran into some trouble when scouting the area we were sent to investigate." Rangiku admitted as she frowned, wondering if maybe the head captain would be willing to help her find out more about the mysterious man that seemed to be assaulting her mind more and more with every passing minute.

"What kind of trouble? Is your Captain okay?" Shunsui asked, his brow furrowing with apparent concern.

"We were lucky…we came across a Hollow on the pathway about mid-way into our search. Head Captain; this Hollow was strange to me…" Rangiku admitted.

"Strange? How so?" Shunsui pressed as he took a step forward, seeming to see just how weary Rangiku was feeling.

"It's behavior and ability. Everything was off. It used this technique, some form of defensive mechanism; it was like a black mist that came from inside. My Captain charged and before he could hear my warning he succumbed to the effects." Rangiku explained.

"Was it something fatal?" Shunsui asked as he narrowed his gaze.

"No! Thankfully the Hollow's ability was nothing more than some kind of powerful sedative." Rangiku answered.

Shunsui lifted his head, his expression one of confusion. Lifting his right hand to the side of his face he scratched at the scruff on the side of his face as he thought about the lieutenant's explanation.

"Now that is strange. What would a hollow be doing with a counter measure like that?" Shunsui asked aloud.

"There is more; when we came up to it, it had the missing officer of squad 8." Rangiku stated.

Shunsui lowered his back to Rangiku as a deep frown spread across his mouth.

"I take it she was consumed by the hollow?" Shunsui asked, thinking the worst possible outcome.

Rangiku shook her head as she began to speak.

"No, that's what has me confused about this, Head Captain; the hollow was just hovering there over her, as if waiting for something. I've never seen this happen before…" Rangiku sighed.

Shunsui's gaze narrowed at her for the second time; behind his grey gaze Rangiku could tell her news had just sent off warning bells in the man's mind.

"Was the hollow killed?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes, it was." Rangiku answered, hoping that he wouldn't about any of the details; during her conversation she had decided it would be best to handle the situation of the mystery man on her own; rather than make a big deal of it—not only that, if I tell them they'll just send the punishment force out after him and that's not a very good way to show my gratitude to the man.

"Was there anything left behind? Anything at all that Captain Kurotsuchi might be able to examine?" Shunsui continued.

Rangiku thought back to the event; after the man had struck the Hollow with lighting, it had turned to ash and dissipated almost instantly.

"No. The only thing that might be useful is the blood samples that Captain Kotetsu said she would collect and send over to squad 12." Rangiku answered.

"Damn. That's a shame; I gotta admit I don't like the sound of this…" Shunsui sighed loudly, not even bothering to hide his discomfort.

"I don't either." Rangiku answered honestly.

Shunsui allowed himself to smile softly at the woman before lifting his right hand and placing it on her left shoulder. Rangiku met the man's smile, knowing it was just his way of trying to stem her own restlessness.

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure it all out. You've had a lot of excitement for one night. You look beat; I won't keep you any longer." Shunsui stated.

"Thank you, Head Captain." Rangiku spoke softly before turning away from the man.

Shunsui lifted his hand as the woman walked away from him; his gaze followed her as she left the room.

"What do you think this means, Head Captain?" Nanao asked from the other side of the room.

Shunsui turned his body to face his niece and forced another smile for the woman—no need in making her worry.

"I'm not sure just yet; but I plan on finding out." Shunsui answered.

* * *

Raiden blinked the sleep from his eyes as he rolled over on his large futon. Stretching the muscles of his large frame he let out a loud yawn before pushing himself up into a sitting position. It had been a late night last night for him; staying awake well past his normal time.

Raiden had wanted to make sure he hadn't been followed by anyone from squad 10 when he'd flash stepped away from the area. It wasn't like he was being paranoid; he knew the way things worked when it came to the politics of the Shinigami.

Over the years Raiden had made it a point not to overhear many of the changes when visiting neighboring districts. Ever since that night all those years ago, Raiden had been alone and he'd done a good job at keeping himself under the radar.

"That's how I like it." Raiden stated aloud to his inner thoughts, not sure who he was trying to convince.

"It's not like they would welcome me back with open arms…" Raiden sighed as he lifted his right hand and brushed his shoulder length hair back from his face.

It had been too long; over one hundred years, so many years he couldn't even give himself an actual number anymore.

"At least I found that damn Hollow again, that parts over…" Raiden whispered before pushing himself up from his futon and making his way over to the small stove.

As he hunkered down next to the warmth of the stove Raiden looked around at the wooden walls; it wasn't much, but it was home. Sometimes he found himself missing the way he used to live; the way it had been back before he'd become aware of that man's intentions.

"They wouldn't have believed me…" Raiden whispered to himself for what seemed like the millionth time.

Raiden couldn't bring himself to walk passed the thick white walls of the Seireitei. My squad isn't the same anymore; new captain, new members, many of the ones I used to call my comrades had probably not survived the last war—that Quincy war.

"What would be there for me other than a spot within the maggots nest?" He whispered as a high pitched whistling sound filled the room indicating that the water for his morning tea had heated.

Raiden turned his body and lifted the kettle from the stove and poured the heated water over the last bit of tea leaves he had left—looks like I'll have to take another trip for some supplies.

Sitting the kettle back down on the burner, Raiden's mind wondered back to only hours ago—that woman…

"I can't stop thinking about her, there's something almost…familiar…" Raiden whispered before lifting the clay cup to his lips and blowing over the rim before taking a sip. The heat from the tea enveloping his body, bringing him a well needed moment of comfort.

Rangiku let out a loud yawn as she walked down the dirt pathway heading back to the medical unit. Once she'd gotten back to her barracks she had been dead on her feet, not even having enough strength to take the bath she had been craving.

Instead, she'd poured herself a nice shot of Sake from the bottle she kept stashed in her room and had stripped down and passed out, the rice wine giving her mind the final push it had needed to shut down. Rangiku had managed to get a good eight hours in before she'd woken up and decided to take the bath she'd desperately needed.

Now that she had taken care of herself a little she figured she would stop by and check on her Captain before making her way to the real destination—squad 12. Rangiku had spent the time soaking in the tub to think about her options, the way she saw it, if she played it cool and acted as if she were trying to study the Hollow, nobody would catch onto her actual motive.

Rangiku pushed passed the large doors and stepped inside the medical bay. Unlike last night, it was full of squad 4 members scurrying around taking care of the wounded officers who had just made it back from their own missions. The room was pretty crowded, filled with what looked like injured officers from both squads 9 and 11.

A deep voice growled at a lower ranked squad 4 officer making Rangiku turn her head to the right. A soft smile spread across her lips as she watched the captain of squad 11 being wrapped up in bandages. A deep gash was partially visible across the man's wide chest.

Rangiku shook her head, thinking the brute had probably let the Hollow hit him just to feel a nice rush of adrenaline before putting it out of its misery. Rangiku walked forward, scanning the room for her Captain when she heard her name being called.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

Rangiku smiled as she met the soft blue gaze of Hanataro Yamada, the 3rd seat of the 4th division.

"Yes?" She answered him.

"If you're looking for Captain Hitsugaya, I am afraid you won't find him here. He and the officer from squad 8 have been moved to squad 12." Hanataro explained.

Rangiku's brow furrowed as both confusion and anxiety over took her.

"Did something happen? I mean, is my Captain still okay?" Rangiku demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think something happened. They've both been moved in order to collect any samples left over from the Hollow you mentioned." Hanataro explained, his features looking sheepish.

Rangiku let out a sigh mixed with a half-laugh as she raised her right hand and placed it on the 3rd seats shoulder.

"Thank you, Yamada." Rangiku answered as she turned back towards the exit.

"Watch how tight you're wrappin' that shit!"

Rangiku shook her head again as she heard the squad 11 captain's demand, all the while feeling a little sorry for the officer who had been given the task at healing a man like Kenpachi Zaraki. Rangiku didn't pause long enough to hear any more, instead, she figured this was like a blessing in disguise—now I have a reason to speak with Captain Kurotsuchi!

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi sat hunched over the keyboard of his work station, his lips spreading into a wide smile as his hands flew across the keys almost gracefully.

Isane Kotetsu stood patiently next to him as she watched the symbols she could not read fly across the large middle screen as the brilliant man began to decode the results from the samples taken from both the squad 10 captain and the squad 8 officer.

"It would appear that your assumption was correct, Captain Kotetsu. The substance found within both Captain Hitsugaya and the young woman has been designed to incapacitate its victims." Mayuri spoke as he tilted his head to the side.

Isane stepped closer to the man as her brow furrowed, catching onto the man's wording.

"Designed?" Isane repeated.

"Yes. In this case; it would appear that the Hollow in question did not come of this ability by accident or in a case of simple evolution." Mayuri answered as he lifted his head to her, his intense golden gaze meeting hers.

"Then that would mean you suspect someone has been deliberately experimenting with Hollows?" Isane continued.

Mayuri turned his head back to the screen, his brow furrowing before he answered her.

"It would be safe to assume so."

Isane took a few steps back from the man's chair as she shook her head; this wasn't the type of answer the Captain of squad 4 had been looking for.

"Who would have this type of motive?" Isane asked aloud, her mind racing, trying to put the pieces together.

Mayuri shrugged his shoulders as he too pondered the same question—who indeed?

"Captain Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant Matsumoto has just arrived to check on Captain Hitsugaya." Akon announced turning the man's attention away from his inner thoughts.

"Very well, show her to him, Akon!" Mayuri snapped with a wave of his hand; it was no matter to him if the woman felt the need to see her Captain.

Akon turned back to face Rangiku and with a shrug of his shoulders he led the squad 10 lieutenant into the back of Mayuri's lab space where two medical beds had been placed. One holding Toshiro Hitsugaya and the other housed the female officer from squad 8.

Akon stepped to the side of the bed Toshio laid on and Rangiku followed. Her brow furrowing as she looked down at him. In a strange way, her Captain looked the most relaxed she had ever seen him.

"He hasn't shown any signs of waking…" Isane spoke softly as she walked over.

Rangiku lifted her head, nodding to the Captain of squad 4 before she turned her attention back to Toshiro.

"Now that you are here, would you be opposed to me taking a blood sample?" Mayuri asked as he appeared next to Rangiku.

Rangiku turned her head to the man, meeting his intense stare.

"Why would you need a sample from me?" Rangiku asked.

"Were you not in direct contact with the Hollow in question? I would like to see if you have any traces of this substance within your body. The way I see it, it may work differently based on a person's personal tolerance." Mayuri explained.

Rangiku sighed, not liking the idea of Mayuri Kurotsuchi turning her into one of his personal experiments.

"I covered my face with my scarf and kept my breathing to a minimum. I am sure that is the reason I wasn't affected." Rangiku replied.

"Ah, I see. Either way, I would still like to collect a sample, if you would be so kind…" Mayuri smiled.

Rangiku let out a sigh, thinking she really didn't have anything to lose, and if she wanted her own questions answered she may as well give the man what he wanted.

"Okay." Rangiku agreed.

"Excellent, if you would follow me…" Mayuri replied before walking back towards the front of his lab where a medical chair sat not too far from his computer station.

Rangiku reluctantly followed the squad 12 captain over to the chair and used her arms to push herself up onto the raised seat. It didn't take Mayuri long to take control of the situation, reaching his painted hands out to lift the sleeve covering her right arm.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, if I were looking for information on a certain event where officers had gone missing, where would be the best place to start?" Rangiku asked, keeping her voice low, giving Mayuri the impression she didn't want to be overheard.

Mayuri lifted his gaze as a wide smile spread across his lips.

"I must say I am quite surprised by your inquiry; you never have struck me as the investigative type." Mayuri countered.

Rangiku allowed her eyes to roll at the man's retort before she leaned in a little closer.

"There is something I am looking for; I just need to be pointed in the right direction." Rangiku insisted.

Mayuri narrowed his golden gaze at the woman, the grin still etched across his face.

"If I didn't know any better, it would appear to me you are withholding valuable information, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Mayuri replied, hitting the nail on the head.

Rangiku leaned back in the chair as Mayuri swiped her inner forearm with a sterile swab before skillfully inserting the needle. Rangiku stared down at her arm as she watched the small vile rapidly fill with her blood, wondering what Mayuri would find during his test.

"Your sudden silence tells me my assumption was correct, never the less, I get the feeling it will not interfere in what I am personally interested in. If records are what you seek, then the squad 12 library would be the best place to begin your search." Mayuri answered her as he pulled the needle free from her vein.

Rangiku allowed herself to smile and couldn't help but feel a bit surprised by the man's decision to help her without first having all of the facts presented to him; it would seem after all these years, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had gone through his own fair share of changes.

"Thank you, Captain." Rangiku whispered as Mayuri pressed a sterile wad of cotton against her inner elbow and then lifted her arm, indicating she needs to bend it in order to keep pressure.

"Yes, well, It goes without saying if you should happen to run across something useful to me, that you share your discoveries, happy hunting, Lieutenant." Mayuri answered before grabbing the sample he'd just taken and giving her his back.

Rangiku hopped down from the chair, pulling the cotton from her arm she tossed it down into the nearby trash can before taking off; heading in the direction of the squad 12 Library.

* * *

Rangiku let out an exasperated sigh as she tossed another hardback book down on the table in front of her. For three hours she had been scanning through documented files from the past thirty years; carefully looking at each picture included with the information given on the officer in question—nothing! Not one of them even looked remotely close to the man she had come in contact with.

Rangiku leaned back in her chair and lifted her hands to her now tired eyes. Letting her hands drop back to the table top she scanned the room and noticed the looks she was getting from the lower seated officers; it was no surprise that she wasn't the type to be hanging out in squad libraries—I guess all I am doing it drawing unnecessary attention to myself.

Rangiku stood up from the table and collected the books she had been searching through. As she walked back over to the shelves that housed them, her mind wondered—maybe I should just go and look for him? Make him tell me who he is!

Rangiku pushed each book she had taken from the shelves back into their slots and began to walk back down the aisle, intending to leave the room when a thought occurred to her—since when do Shinigami hand out in unnumbered districts? Wait a minute!

Rangiku turned on her heel, heading back down the aisle, this time her mind focused on the stories that surrounded the unknown area of the district. Nobody had ever given it a number; leaving it clouded in mystery, remembering that the area had been given its name after a man had gone missing over one hundred years ago.

Rangiku reached the section of thick books that held all the information that was left from all those years ago. Reaching her hand out, Rangiku traced the spines of each book until she found what she thought she was looking for. Rangiku pulled the thick book from the shelf, not even bothering to walk back to the table; she flipped it open there in the aisle.

As Rangiku turned the page she quickly scanned over the introduction:

The Fugai district; named after the recent graduate and squad 7 officer; Raiden Fugai. Last seen over four months prior within the unnumbered area where the illegal hollowfication experiments took place, leading to the mixing of Shinigami and Hollow bloodlines. The same experiments that Kisuke Urahara; former captain of squad 12 had been found guilty of overseeing and carrying out. (Update: Kisuke Urahara has been cleared of all charges; it is now known that Sosuke Aizen, former captain of squad 5 was responsible.)

Rangiku lifted her head as she felt her heart rate accelerate a little before she turned to the next page and glanced back down. Rangiku's gaze widened, her lips parted as she took in the sight of the photo of the man—those eyes! Sucking in a deep breath Rangiku began to read the report.

Raiden Fugai, 5th seat of squad 7. Most popularly known as the namesake for the unnumbered district where Sosuke Aizen's illegal hollowfication experiments took place. After a year of having never been found by either the punishment force or fellow squad members, Raiden Fugai has been presumed dead.

Rangiku lifted her head from the book and slammed it shut, causing a noise louder than she had intended. Rangiku allowed her eyes to close for a brief moment, hoping she hadn't just brought even more unwanted attention her way. Quickly, Rangiku pushed the book back on the shelf before turning and walking away.

As she walked Rangiku felt a sense of unease wash over her, she had no doubt that the man in the photo was the same man who had come to her aid only hours ago and if that was the case, he had been living rouge for the past one hundred and twenty-two years; but the real question was…why? Rangiku had every intention of finding out that answer.

* * *

Raiden smiled to himself as he made his way down the pathway that would lead him back to his district; a thought that always made him chuckle a little; given the fact the unnumbered area was actually named after him. It hadn't taken long for Raiden to understand that the reason he hadn't been perused by anyone was simply because he wasn't supposed to exist anymore—did I blow my cover when I decided to help?

Letting out another half-laugh Raiden decided not to dwell on it too much; if someone came snooping around he knew what to do. Raiden allowed his shoulders to relax as he kept up his pace, making sure he kept a good eye on his surroundings, the last thing he needed was a nosey soul following him from the neighboring district.

Raiden stilled on the pathway, turning a full circle he scanned the trees. Shaking his head he let out another laugh—getting a little too paranoid there, Fugai.

Raiden turned to his left and crossed over the small path before bending his large frame under a fork of massive tree branches; only he would know it was the entrance to where he lived. Just as he stood back up to his full height, Raiden felt the air around him shift, the change making his body tense as he reached his right hand around his back.

"Don't move!" A commanding voice ordered from behind him as he felt fingers wrap around his right wrist.

Whoever had just caught him was behind him, standing close enough he could feel their body heat seeping into his back and from the feel of it, they weren't that tall, the voice had been unmistakably female—I'll be damned!

"Looks like I may have underestimated you, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Raiden found himself smiling as he addressed the woman.

Rangiku's fingers tightened around the man's wrist as she pivoted her body to the side, allowing herself to look at the man's face. Raiden allowed her the unobscured view of his face. Rangiku sucked in a deep breath, her eyes widening for the briefest moment as recognition filled her.

"Looks like you went hunting after out little encounter. How long do I have?" Raiden asked as he met the woman's surprised gaze.

"So you are him; you're Raiden Fugai." Rangiku replied.

Raiden allowed the side of his mouth to lift a little before he answered her.

"What's the matter, Lieutenant? Not used to seeing ghosts?" Raiden joked with her sarcastically.

Rangiku allowed her brow to furrow at the man's ironic jab—at least he has a sense of humor, even if it is a bit strange.

"You didn't answer me, how long until the punishment force comes?" Raiden insisted; trying to figure out how much time he would have as he thought of a way to put the woman down without causing her major injury.

Rangiku released her grip from his wrist as she took a few steps back from him allowing the man to bring his right arm back in front of him.

"I came alone." Rangiku stated.

"Tch. You expect me to believe that?" Raiden countered.

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders at him, her expression seeming to be nothing more than a woman confused and loaded with a shit ton of questions—do I dare believe her?

"Why would you come searching for a dead man by yourself?" Raiden frowned; thinking it was pretty ballsy of the woman, even if she were a lieutenant.

"I have questions and I want answers. I figured the best way to get them was to ask you myself." Rangiku answered honestly.

Raiden let out a half-laugh as he eyed the woman. Rangiku took another step back after meeting his gaze fully. The man was having a different effect on her than she had expected. After almost one hundred and twenty-two years, he had changed. He no longer looked like the teenage boy in the photo, but now had the body of a man in his prime; around twenty-six.

Rangiku turned her head from him averting her gaze, not wanting to admit to herself how handsome he looked to her, or the fact that her heart rate had started to accelerate the minute he'd shown her his perfect smile. Even with the scruff on his jawline and the wild shoulder length light brown hair, he was something…

"So what was your plan, Lieutenant? You come all the way out here to question me without any leverage? Seems a bit risky." Raiden continued to smile.

"I said I came alone. I didn't say that I didn't tell someone where I was going…" Rangiku countered, turning her head back to him.

"So that's how it is? I'm guessing you gave them a time limit before they come searching for you?" Raiden replied.

"That's right. If I'm not back within twenty-four hours the punishment force will be given all of the information I gave." Rangiku admitted.

"If you think I'm the type of man that gets sidetracked by a pretty face and a nice set of tits, you're barking up the wrong tree, sweetheart." Raiden countered before turning his body away from her and walking away.

"Excuse me!?" Rangiku huffed; feeling a little bit chafed by the man's claim; it looked like she was going to have to use plan B after all.

Rangiku followed the man, her gaze staring daggers at the man's back as he led her through a small pathway that had been cleared. All around her was nothing but overgrown foliage and dense tress filled with deep green leaves that easily camouflaged them.

Raiden paused as the small pathway opened up into a clearing of land no bigger than half an acre. Rangiku leaned her body to the side, peeking from behind him. In the distance, not more than ten feet was a small worn down looking cottage—this is where he's been living? It doesn't even look like he has running water.

Rangiku turned her head as she heard Raiden let out a deep sigh before he turned his body to the side and glanced at her.

"I guess I'm out of practice, it's been a pretty long time since I've had company." Raiden stated.

Rangiku allowed herself to smile slightly at what sounded like a slight apology for his earlier crassness, but decided not to reply with a retort of her own. Instead, she made her way forward pushing her body past him, allowing her 'nice set of tits' to brush against his forearm as she did.

Raiden's lips parted slightly as he felt the woman's curves brush against his arm; company hadn't been the only thing he'd gone a long time without—now's not the time to be thinking with your cock, Fugai!

Rangiku kept walking when he didn't protest her walking ahead of him; she couldn't deny that she was curious to see more about how the man had managed to stay hidden for such a long time. Still, the question of why lingered in the air—could it be possible he was living in the dark? Had he seen something, heard something he thinks would get him killed?

"Doesn't look like you're just going to walk away, so, I'll let you in, cause I'm a gentlemen." Raiden sighed as he walked forward.

Rangiku allowed him to move ahead of her and followed him closely as he made his way to the front door. Raiden reached his hand out, pushing the front door open and ducked his head slightly before stepping inside.

Rangiku followed him inside, allowing the aged wooden door to close behind her. Raiden made his way over to the stove in the middle of the room and dropped the cloth bag filled with the supplies he'd managed to get before leaning forward and striking a match.

Rangiku narrowed her gaze at the man as the flame lit up the small space. Raiden leaned forward lighting the oil in the bottom of the lantern he used in order to have light inside the home. He hadn't built it with windows, just in case a pair of prying eyes happened to wander by.

Raiden turned his gaze over to her as the light illuminated the small space. Rangiku turned her head, scanning the man's home. To her amazement, it didn't look as uncomfortable as she had expected from the outside. The large stove took up a good portion of space in the middle of the open room, but she knew its placement was partially for heating the space and also cooking.

To her right was a decent sized wooden tub that looked as if it were handmade, a couple bars of handcrafted soap sitting along the edge. Rangiku allowed her gaze to turn, taking in the man's futon, the platform was raised higher than normal, making her assume it too was handmade—looks like he's not only easy on the eyes; but good with his hands too.

The lingering scent of burning wood mixed with the scent of lavender filled her senses as she stepped farther into the space; deciding she would try and use good nature to coax some of her questions out of him before using the literal ace up her sleeve. Rangiku slowly walked over to the only place that was available to sit; his futon.

Raiden's lips parted for the second time in ten minutes, seeing the beautiful woman reach out and fluff his pillow before she took a seat down on the raised bed. Raiden felt his heartbeat quicken as his mouth went a little dry—the woman's even prettier in this kind of light…

"Well, now that I know your name; you don't mind if I call you Raiden, do you?" Rangiku started.

Raiden turned his head away from her, averting his gaze, he couldn't place it, but she still seemed familiar to him somehow, like maybe he had seen her before?

"I don't mind." Raiden answered her honestly, it had been years since anyone had ever used his actual name when addressing him; he'd gone out of his way to keep conversation to a minimum when around others.

"You want some tea? I can make you some." Raiden offered.

Rangiku's brow rose as she heard him, thinking his claim of being a gentlemen may not have been the laced sarcasm she had taken it for.

"Thank you." Rangiku accepted; thinking it would make a decent vessel if she needed to use her plan B.

Raiden nodded as he hunched down, reaching for the cloth bag at his feet, he pulled the fresh tin of black tea from inside and went to work, pouring fresh water from his canteen into the kettle, he set it on the burner.

"Uh, I only have one cup…" Raiden explained as he turned his body and took a seat on the floor, like he had that morning.

"That's fine, I don't mind sharing." Rangiku smiled; thinking the reason her flirtation came so easy with this man might be because she was actually interested.

Raiden chuckled at her come back as her averted his gaze from her, giving her his profile. Rangiku found herself licking her lips as she looked at him; her gaze traveling down the man's wide shoulders. This time he wasn't covered in the black material, she could even see the deep vee in the top of his Shihakusho, revealing the soft patch of light brown chest hair.

Rangiku shook her head as she reached up and pulled her pink scarf from her shoulders, all of a sudden feeling a wave of heat wash over her body—I can do this, it's just a matter of asking questions.

"How long have you been living out here?" Rangiku asked, thinking if she started with the basics he might be willing to delve even farther.

Raiden shrugged his shoulders before he turned his gaze back to her.

"Lost count a long time ago…" Raiden answered.

"Why are you living out here?" Rangiku continued.

Raiden allowed himself to smile at her.

"What does it matter?" Raiden countered, shooting her down completely.

Rangiku allowed herself to frown as her shoulders slumped—damn it, I didn't want to have to use this! Raiden turned his head as the kettle began to whistle indicating the water was ready. Raiden pushed himself up from his seat onto his haunches and lifted the kettle from the burner, then poured it over the fresh tea leaves.

"It'll take a couple minutes for this to steep." Raiden stated; not knowing what else to say to the woman.

"That's fine. I don't mind waiting. I'm feeling awfully worn out from my search to find you." Rangiku sighed before allowing her body to fall back on the mattress; thinking she would tease one more time.

Raiden turned his head, seeing the woman sprawled out across his bed, making his body tense from the barrage of thoughts that assaulted his mind—what I wouldn't give to cover that woman with my body…

"I hope you don't mind that I make myself a little more comfortable." Rangiku continued as she lifted her right leg and pulled the sandal from her foot.

Raiden swallowed deeply as he watched her lift her left leg to do the same, his gaze following her sandals as she tossed them down on the floor.

"It's actually pretty cozy in here." Rangiku smiled as she stretched her body out across his bed and rolled over onto her side to face him, giving the man one hell of a view of her luscious tits.

Raiden averted his gaze from her once more, reaching out he pulled the pouch of tea from the clay cup and tossed it into a metal can he kept next to the stove before picking up the cup and turning back to her. Rangiku smiled at him as she pushed herself back into a sitting position, the movement of her body temping Raiden even more as he allowed himself to get closer.

Rangiku reached her hands up accepting the clay cup from the man as she stared directly into his mysterious gaze; she couldn't help but wonder what his eyes would look like when he were aroused; would they darken and grow heavy for her?

Raiden let go of the cup and pulled his hands back from her before he did something brash, like reach out and pull the woman into his arms; he wasn't stupid, any fool could see her flirtation was a ploy to make him talk.

Rangiku lifted the clay cup to her lips and sipped slowly before lowering it into her lap.

"Wow. A man that knows his way around a stove…" Rangiku smiled playfully.

Raiden scoffed, shaking his head at her.

"Look, you're welcome to sit here and flirt with me all night if that's your wish, but I really don't have any reason to answer you." Raiden stated.

Rangiku lifted the cup back to her lips, taking another deep sip from the tea, cursing the man internally, he'd just given her no other choice. Raiden turned his large frame away from her, trying to give himself a couple minutes of reprieve from the woman's curves, her soft lips, her mesmerizing gaze—she's too beautiful!

Rangiku kept her gaze focused on him, making sure she kept her movement slow as she reached her left hand up under her lieutenants badge and pulled the small vile she had hidden. Rangiku lifted the vile to her mouth, using her teeth she pulled the small stopper from the top and dumped the light pink liquid into the cup of tea before quickly spitting the cork from her lips and tossing the vile behind her.

"I don't understand why you feel the need to be so secretive? I already know who you are." Rangiku countered; trying to regain his attention.

Raiden turned his head back to her, seeing the woman lower the cup from her lips, making his gaze lower to them, watching her as she ran her pink tongue along the bottom one. Raiden felt his mouth go dry once more forcing him to lean forward and take her up on her offer of sharing the cup with him.

Rangiku gave up the cup of tea from him without a fight, now that it was laced with one of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's experimental drugs, something the mad scientist had given her after she had kept her end of the bargain and revealed all of her information to him; she hadn't been lying to Raiden. If Captain Kurotsuchi didn't see or hear from her within twenty-four hours, he would send the punishment force.

Raiden lifted the clay cup to his lips and took a deep sip of his own and grimaced as the sour liquid spread across his tongue.

"Gah! How were you drinking this? What the hell happened?" Raiden asked as he stared down at the cup.

Rangiku felt her heart start to flutter as the man jerked his head towards her, letting the clay cup fall to the floor Raiden reached his right arm out grabbing her behind the neck and jerking her forward.

"What did you do!? What did I just drink!?" Raiden demanded his nostrils flaring from his apparent anger.

Rangiku met the man's gaze, her features almost apologetic as she raised her left hand and ran her nails down his clothed back. Raiden's jaw fell and his eyes widened as an intense sensation unlike anything he had ever felt ran down his spine, making his body literally tremble.

"You've probably never heard of the current Captain of squad 12. What I just gave you is an experimental drug created by him. It's designed to enhance the nerve endings by altering the area of the brain that controls their function. The slightest touch from me will feel almost euphoric, while any pain you feel will be amplified times a thousand." Rangiku explained.

"So you're gonna torture me, is that your plan?" Raiden growled at her between clenched teeth.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, Raiden, that's where me and the squad 12 captain differ." Rangiku whispered to him as she raised her right hand, allowing her fingers to caress the exposed skin of the man's chest, playing with the soft hair.

"Ugh!" Raiden grunted as another wave of pleasure hit him like a balled up fist to the gut.

Raiden dropped his hand from the back of her neck, bracing himself to try and flash step away from the woman before she touched him so much he couldn't even move. Rangiku narrowed her gaze at him and tossed her arms around the man's shoulders, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Fuck!" Raiden growled.

Rangiku couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips as she felt the man's tall frame tremble against her. Rangiku leaned in closer to him and blew across the side of his neck slightly. Raiden let out a deep groan as just the heat from the woman's breath caused his whole body to convulse sending a wave of raw pleasure so intense his cock hardened almost instantly.

"This is a dirty trick, Lieutenant." Raiden breathed as he tried to pull himself back from her.

"All you have to do is tell me what I want to know and I'll stop." Rangiku whispered in his ear before capturing the over sensitive lobe in her mouth and running it between her teeth.

"Fuck me!" Raiden groaned as his cock pulsed in his pants, making him feel like he was about to come simply by the woman playing with his ear, and something told him, his cock wouldn't lower even if he did; she was going to torture him all right, but with pleasure instead of pain.

"Let go, Rangiku, don't fuck with me like this…" Raiden groaned.

"You really didn't leave me much of a choice, Raiden." Rangiku whispered against his ear as she trailed her right hand down lower and pulled at the tie to his Shihakusho, loosening both his top and bottoms.

"Goddamn it, I'm a man, Rangiku, you're playing a dangerous game, woman!" Raiden growled.

"You won't hurt me, I know that much." Rangiku countered as she leaned her body away from him, watching his face as she tucked her right hand down under his bottoms, caressing his lower abdomen. The head of his thick erection caught against the side of her hand making the man hiss between his teeth as another visible wave of pleasure coursed through his body making every muscle he had spasm.

"What do you know about that Hollow?" Rangiku asked him, no longer holding anything back, now that she had gone through with it, she needed to gather as much information that she could.

"Are kidding me? That's what you want to know about?" Raiden groaned as he reached his hands up gripping the frame of his futon sandwiching the woman between his rock hard body and the futon she sat on.

Rangiku spread her legs, wrapping each of her thick thighs around his hips so her knees wouldn't dig into his stomach and make him feel any pain. What would normally be annoying would now feel excruciating, even just a simple touch or tease had to be done carefully or it would be too much.

"Tell me what you know!" Rangiku demanded as she reached her hand lower grasping ahold of the man's thick cock and gently stroking her hand against his swollen heated flesh.

Raiden grunted deeply from his chest as his eyes rolled, his head feel forward and rested against hers. Raiden felt the insane urge to take the woman's mouth with his own, to kiss the hell out of her; he wanted her to feel what she was doing to him.

"I don't know much about it. All I know is that it's been around for a long time." Raiden admitted between heaved breaths.

Rangiku kept her hand still against his cock; now that he was talking she had the upper hand; quite literally.

"How long? You said something about a month, is this not the first time you've seen it?" Rangiku asked.

"No…I've seen it before, a long time ago…" Raiden breathed; keeping his forehead resting against hers, fighting the urge to lift his hands and rip the woman's top open and feast on her beautiful body.

"When? Where did you see it and what was it doing?" Rangiku demanded.

"Fuck, Rangiku…" Raiden groaned as he lifted his head and met her gaze.

Rangiku's lips parted as she met the man's intense stare; she would be lying if she said the state of his arousal wasn't effecting her as well and now that she knew the man's eyes did grow heavy and dark when aroused, it made it a bit harder for her to keep her own focus on the task at hand—he really is beyond handsome!

"Is your plan backfiring on you, Lieutenant?" Raiden smirked, recognizing the signs of the woman's own arousal. Her eyes growing darker, her lips parting, her own chest heaving as she kept her grip around his thick cock still, he knew she could feel him pulsing in her palm.

Rangiku moved her hand, stroking against him once more, wanting to see his reaction to her touch again. Raiden clenched his teeth as the pleasure assaulted him all over again, his deep violet grey gaze darkening to almost plum purple.

"Where did you see the Hollow?" Rangiku demanded him, forcing her own arousal back even though all she wanted to do was claw at her own clothing and let the man sink inside her; she wanted to cure the ache she had given him.

"An unnamed area in North Rukongai." Raiden answered.

Rangiku paused, her gaze widening at his answer.

"What was it doing?" Rangiku demanded, her mind starting to race a little as his last admission.

"Rangiku…" Raiden breathed as he leaned his wide chest into her pressing himself against her breasts.

Rangiku tried to lean back but what caught off guard when she realized she really had pushed him a little too far. Raiden gave into the urge to kiss the woman, leaning his body into hers he captured the woman's lips with his own sealing her mouth with his. Rangiku let out a grunt of surprise as she felt the man's strong lips claim her mouth.

Rangiku raised her right hand from his cock and pressed his against his chest pushing the man back from her, the sight of the man's body trembling for her as he forced himself to break the kiss sent a jolt of arousal down her spine, the feel of the man's lips, the heat from his body, even though she knew his reaction was from Kurotsuchi's drugs, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe part of it was because of her.

"Fuck me, Lieutenant. Fuck me and I'll tell you everything I know." Raiden offered.

Rangiku's eyes widened at the man, now understanding what the man had meant by telling her she played a dangerous game.

"I…I can't do that…" Rangiku shook her head.

Raiden leaned his body back from her allowing his grip on the futon's frame to loosen, out of the corner of his eye Raiden noticed the spilled tea on the wood floor—the woman thinks it was fun to tease me to this point; maybe she needs a dose of her own medicine!

Raiden forced his body to move away from her, to make it look like he was trying to escape her touch as he turned his head to the left. Rangiku reached out catching him by the front of his Shihakusho. Raiden reached his left hand out dipping his fingers into the spilled tea and then ran it across his lips, he knew it was a gamble, there was a chance she wouldn't let him kiss her again.

Raiden allowed Rangiku to pull his body back upright in front of her, trembling from the euphoric touch the woman made him feel, he wanted her to feel it too!

"Kiss me, then…" Raiden breathed.

Rangiku paused as she heard his request, knowing he had to be caught in some kind of blissful hell, Rangiku gave in, leaning forward she covered his mouth her own, this time she felt him slip his tongue passed her lips, as a strange bitter flavor spread across her tongue Rangiku realized she had just been beaten at her own game.

Rangiku shoved at Raiden's chest, making the man cry out from the action; remembering that the slightest shove would feel as if she'd kicked him square in the chest.

"I…I'm sorry…" Rangiku sighed as her shoulders slumped.

Raiden lifted his right hand to his chest, after a few seconds the pain eased into something tolerable. Fuck, if it's that easy to hurt each other, we'll have to be a little more careful. Raiden lowered his right hand, wanting to test and see if she'd gotten enough of the drug to feel how he did, he spread his palm and ran it up the outside of her right thigh.

Rangiku gasped as she felt an indescribable pleasure coarse through her body, her nipples tightened, and her pussy clenched then moistened simultaneously as her arousal skyrocketed from a dull annoying ache to an almost desperate need.

"Oh shit!" Rangiku breathed as she met the man's hungry gaze.

Raiden smiled back at her showing her his perfect white teeth as he leaned forward, about to turn the tables on the beautiful flirtatious vixen. Raiden lowered his head using the scruff on his jaw he rubbed it against the sensitive skin on the tops of her breasts as he pressed his lips against her gently.

"Ahhh!" Rangiku moaned as she felt her body convulse against him violently—Shit! I'm feeling this much with just what was on his lips and he took a full drink!?

"Rangiku…" Raiden breathed as he lifted his head and met her gaze.

"Shit!" Rangiku panted, her chest heaving as she felt the man lean into her, just his hot breath against her skin making her pussy clench with need, her panties growing soaked for him. Rangiku reached her hand out grabbing him by the tie to his bottoms and pulled him into her, wrapping both of her legs around his hips, her way of giving him her permission.

Raiden growled from deep in his chest as he gripped the sides of her top and ripped it open, her beautiful tits spilling forward, her dark pink nipples hard peaks, begging to be sucked. Raiden lowered his head pulling her right nipple between his lips and sucked on it gently.

Rangiku's thighs tightened around his hips, her muscles trembling as her head tipped back as she gasped and moaned out his name.

"Raiden!"

Raiden pulled back from her, his body shivering with his own need, the urge to fill her too much for him to ignore, and now that he had her permission to touch her, he needed it more than anything!

"No more games, Lieutenant!" Raiden growled at her as he backed away from her, reaching down he pulled on the large white bow that held her Shihakusho in place. Rangiku didn't protest as he pulled the fabric from her body, the sensation of the cloth brushing against her skin making her moan out loud as it fell behind her on the bed, leaving her topless in front of him.

Raiden lifted his hand to his own top and pulled it free the rest of the way, then jerked his bottoms down, his thick cock springing forward. Rangiku gasped as she got her first look at him, his cock was more than impressive, just the sight of him was making her squirm.

Raiden reached out for her, grabbing her by the forearm he gently hauled her up from the bed. Rangiku followed his direction allowing him to turn her body away from him. Raiden gripped the sides of her bottoms and panties and jerked them down her thick thighs, revealing the curves of her soft ass to him. The urge to smack her filled him; but he knew it would just end up being painful, so he settled for gently squeezing her curves in his palms.

Rangiku let out a groan as a shockwave of pleasure assaulted her body, making her shiver from pure lust. Raiden caught the sight of pink in his peripheral vision and turned his head. Raiden grinned as he leaned his body over and grabbed the woman's pink scarf.

"I won't hurt you, you know that right?" Raiden whispered in her ear as he pressed his erection against her ass, making them both shudder blissfully.

"Yes!" Rangiku moaned out to him.

Raiden let out a soft chuckle before he spoke again.

"Reach your arms back for me."

Rangiku complied resting her chest down on the soft mattress of his futon she presented her arms to him; not understanding how or why she felt the need to trust the man.

Raiden wrapped the pink fabric around the woman's biceps, careful not to tie it too tight around her arms, the sensation of the soft material making her gasp from another wave of mind altering pleasure. Raiden dropped his hands low, grasping the hilt of his cock he leaned his body forward, spreading her folds with the crown.

"Fuck!" Raiden hissed between clenched teeth as he felt the woman's slick pussy give for him, allowing the head of his cock to stretch and fill her.

"Oh, Fuck!" Rangiku panted; her body trembling uncontrollably as she felt Raiden push inside her slowly from behind.

Every nerve ending she possessed fired off simultaneously making her pussy clench, her clit twitch as if he'd just flicked it with his tongue. Rangiku turned her head to the side giving Raiden a side view of her beautiful face as he finally pushed himself all the way to the hilt and then stilled.

Every muscle in Raiden's body twitched, his sack lifted, just pushing inside her was making him want to come almost instantly. Rangiku let out a harsh groan as she felt the tension from her arms being pulled back.

"Tell me if it gets too intense!" Raiden growled right before he thrust his hips forward sending a shocking almost electric jolt of pleasure up his spine and throughout his groin; it felt so fucking good, unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was true ecstasy coursing through his veins, consuming every one of his senses.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" Rangiku called out loud as her body trembled underneath him, her clit pulsing and throbbing with every precise deep thrust of his hips. Raiden kept his grip tight on the scarf, using it to anchor the woman against his groin as he thrust his hips forward, gritting his teeth, sending another euphoric wave of bliss throughout his large frame.

"Ohhhhh, shit!" Rangiku cried out, her deep pants and wild moans filling the room as Raiden took her from behind, filling and stretching her pussy, giving her so much pleasure her nipples hardened against the soft blanket on his bed, her clit throbbed between her soaked folds as if it were already being flicked, sending a sensation unlike any other hurling down her spine and expanding so deep in her lower abdomen, she'd never been this close to coming so quickly!

Raiden picked up the pace a little as the intense pleasure over took his mind, his body, his very existence. Rangiku's frantic cries of pleasure gave him encouragement; with each thrust of his hips, the effects of the drugs made Rangiku his only antidote, a slave to his lust.

"Oh fuck! Oh shit! I'm gonna come!" Rangiku cried out as she felt the rush of energy pooling inside her lower abdomen, a wave of decadence crashing down over her body and mind, making her ride the waves of ecstasy.

Raiden sucked in a deep breath and hissed between clenched teeth as he felt her pussy begin to clench down on him hard, her body convulsing to the point her words weren't even coherent anymore, just grunts and gasps of mindless pleasure as her beautiful pussy milked his cock.

"Fuck me!" Raiden grunted as he thrust his hips forward, trying to ride the pleasure out for them even longer as he clenched his teeth but it was a battle he wasn't going to win.

Raiden let out a deep growl from his chest as his muscles tensed and trembled, his chest heaved, the tendon his neck bulged from the intensity of the pressure in his groin, like a fire being stoked to the point of rapid explosion, Raiden burst, filling the woman with his scorching come.

Rangiku let out another deep moan as she felt Raiden release the grip on her arms, allowing them to fall behind her as he leaned forward, covering her body with his. Both of them feeling their bodies vibrate from the pleasure of skin touching skin.

Raiden reached his left hand out and grabbed her chin as he leaned over her shoulder. Rangiku tilted her head to him giving him her mouth freely. Raiden pushed his tongue passed her lips, savoring the sweetness of the woman's taste, the way her body fit him was perfect.

Raiden pulled back, breaking the kiss as a violent tremor filled him, the drugs still in high effect, not allowing his shaft to lower, just like he had suspected.

"Give me more!" Rangiku moaned to him; answering the questions he was about to ask her; he'd wanted to make sure her body could handle more of him.

"How long does that shit last?" Raiden groaned as he forced himself to pull out from inside her, his body shuddered so hard his teeth chattered from the intensity.

Rangiku rolled her body over to the side, thinking she was an idiot for not asking Captain Kurotsuchi more questions about his wonder drug—did the man have any idea what he'd even created!?

"I don't know!" Rangiku moaned as she felt the blanket caress her over sensitized skin.

Raiden chuckled lowly from his chest; his anger at the woman for tricking him completely gone—he'd got his payback by giving her a nice healthy dose and what had first looked like betrayal was turning into one hell of a bonding experience.

"I guess we'll have to keep going until it does…" Raiden smiled down at her as he pulled the knot loose on her scarf, allowing the woman use of her arms once more.

Rangiku smiled wide at him, her heavy ice blue gaze staring up at him as she rolled over onto her back and spread her thick thighs open to him, giving him one of the sexiest views he'd ever had the privilege of seeing.

"I guess so…" Rangiku answered him as she reached out for him.

Raiden didn't disappoint her; lifting her thighs in his strong hands, he spread her wider as she reached her own hand down and filled her soaked pussy with his cock herself. Raiden's violet gaze met hers as they both convulsed from the joining of their bodies.

Raiden thrust his hips forward, sinking into her liquid heat as he watched the pleasure spread across the woman's face. Rangiku thrust her hips up to meet him, crying out form the pleasure all over again, both of them enjoying the insatiable lust that had consumed them.

* * *

Rangiku jerked awake at the sound of a loud whistling sound interrupting her sleep. As she opened her eyes and sat up in the bed she let out a groan as she felt every muscle in her body aching—what the hell?

Rangiku turned her head and for a minute she forgot where she was, until she felt a soft touch against her right shoulder. Rangiku turned her head, looking up at the man who was holding out a clay cup to her. Rangiku's eyes narrowed at Raiden as she eyes the cup in his hand.

Raiden chuckled at her look.

"Don't worry; I washed it out four times." Raiden smiled.

"You drink first…" Rangiku countered.

Raiden shrugged his shoulder at her before lifting the cup of tea to his lips and taking a deep sip; he'd already drank a cup to himself already, she'd been so tired she's slept through the first pot being made.

Rangiku reached her hand up to him, satisfied that the cup was no longer laced with liquid lust; the name she had now given Kurotsuchi's drug. Raiden kept smiling at her as she tipped the cup back and drank greedily, the soothing warmth of the tea filling her body with well needed fluids after the intense night she'd had.

"Are you as sore as I am?" Raiden asked; wondering if it was a side effect of this drug she had slipped him.

Rangiku nodded her head to him in between sips of tea.

"I filled the tub with hot water; you're welcome to join me, if you want…" Raiden offered before he turned away from her.

Rangiku watched the man as he walked over to the wooden tub and let the light green kimono he was wearing drop from his shoulders. Rangiku sucked in a deep breath as she got a good view of the man's ink. All across his back was an intricate tattooed design, from the looks of it, it resembled his power—Lighting.

Raiden lifted his right leg over the side of his tub and then lowered his stiff body down into the welcoming water, letting out a contented sigh as he laid back. Rangiku tipped the rest of the cup of tea back and managed to push herself up out of the bed, walking across the room naked over to the tub; she didn't see the point in being shy after all the mind blowing sex they has shared together—not that she was shy to begin with.

Raiden looked up at her, a soft smile welcoming her as he spread his arms to her, an indication that he welcomed her. Rangiku carefully lifted her right leg as Raiden reached out, giving her his hand to help her keep her balance.

"Where should I sit?" Rangiku asked as she looked down.

Raiden spread his thighs wide and pointed down in front of him.

"You'll fit nicely right here." He answered.

Rangiku glanced at him, wondering if maybe it had somehow turned into more than just sex between them last night. Rangiku wasn't sure; but, she almost felt like they had shared an emotional connection somehow.

Rangiku turned her body away from him and smiled as Raiden leaned forward and gripped her by the hips, guiding her down into the hot water in front of him. Rangiku let out a sigh as the water enveloped her body along with Raiden's strong arms.

"Will that person you told send a search party soon?" Raiden asked.

Rangiku let out a deep sigh.

"He won't send anyone until it's been promptly twenty-four hours, Captain Kurotsuchi is a man of details." Rangiku answered.

"I'm guessing he's the one you got that drug from?" Raiden continued.

Rangiku nodded, not bothering to vocalize her answer.

"Strong stuff; two hours and twenty-two minutes…" Raiden chuckled.

Rangiku smiled as she heard him tell her the exact time.

"How would you know the exact time?" Rangiku countered as she caressed his forearms with her hands.

"I may have rounded up a little…" Raiden joked.

Rangiku stilled her hands as cold reality hit her; it was nice pretending that nothing still stood between them, but now that they had become intimate with one another, she needed to know the man's connection to the Hollow.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Rangiku asked.

Raiden tightened his arms around her before he spoke.

"I first saw that Hollow in an unnumbered district in the North, like I told you. Its behavior was erratic and strange to me, so, I decided I would watch it and follow it. It came across a soul with high spiritual pressure and instead of killing it, it released whatever that black crap was. I watched it collect a portion of the soul's energy like it was keeping it for something." Raiden started.

Rangiku turned her head, her body tensing a little as she listened to his admission.

"And?" She encouraged him.

"I kept following it, when it led me to an open space not too far from the Seireitei I realized something wasn't right, so I waited, almost four hours for someone to show up. When they finally did, I couldn't believe what I was seeing." Raiden answered.

"Sosuke Aizen?" Rangiku guessed.

Rangiku felt Raiden's body tense under her as she whispered the name.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Rangiku shook her head as a wave of understanding and sympathy washed over her—no wonder he's been in hiding for so long…

"You haven't spoken with anyone about the Seireitei in a long time have you?" Rangiku asked.

"No, I make it a point not to have idle conversation." Raiden answered.

"Sosuke Aizen is locked inside the Muken; there was a war that started around twelve years ago. He was arrested for the crimes of hollowfication experiments and attempting to make The Oken." Rangiku explained.

"Fuck…" Raiden whispered.

"You've been out here all this time thinking he was still a Lieutenant." Rangiku stated.

"Yes." Raiden answered.

Rangiku inhaled a deep breath before she continued.

"Aizen was promoted to Captain of squad 5; after a few years he deserted, taking over Hueco Mundo and creating a race of Hollows known as the Espada." Rangiku explained.

"Looks like I've missed a lot." Raiden replied.

"I don't know how you're still alive after the last war…" Rangiku admitted.

Raiden turned his head rubbing his jaw along hers in a surprisingly loving manner.

"I almost didn't…I do know about the Qunicy…" Raiden admitted.

"Then why didn't you come back? Why didn't you try and help? We could have used a man of your power." Rangiku countered.

"How would I be able to explain myself? How would I stand there and tell the Head Captain that one of his officers is experimenting with Hollows? I was only a 5th seat, Rangiku." Raiden answered.

Rangiku let out a deep breath before she spoke again.

"A lot has changed, Raiden. The Seireitei has gone through a lot of changes that you don't even know, so many it would take you years to comprehend them." Rangiku started.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has let things change that much?" Raiden asked.

Rangiku sucked in another deep breath and held it in her chest for a couple seconds; this man may as well have been a ghost this whole time!

"Yamamoto passed away during the war with the Quincy. Shunsui Kyoraku is now his successor." Rangiku explained.

"Fuck…" Raiden whispered.

"I can't believe you don't know any of this!" Rangiku shook her head; thinking the man would have at least heard something in passing.

"I've kept to myself, Rangiku. I hunted Hollows and I lived my days and nights out here. I built everything you see around you, I…I didn't think anyone would believe me…" Raiden explained.

"They'll believe you now; will you go back with me and talk to Head Captain, Kyoraku?" Rangiku asked.

"I...I don't know…" Raiden admitted.

"Why not!?" Rangiku countered as she turned her body in the water, meeting the man's gaze.

"After everything you've told me, it'll just make me look like a coward…" Raiden answered her honestly.

"It doesn't matter what it makes you look like, Raiden. I understand that you felt stuck. We've all been through hard times; I'm lucky to even be alive." Rangiku retorted.

Raiden sighed heavily as he met the woman's gaze, his stomach felt like a brick was lodged in it, all these years, all this time, he could have gone back; he could have saved so many if he wouldn't have decided to disappear…

"There is no need in blaming yourself. If you come and speak with the Head Captain, he will tell you everything, I know he will not blame you. Sosuke Aizen's power is something almost unimaginable and you were able to see through it." Rangiku sighed; knowing she was probably only confusing him.

"Rangiku, where did you grow up?" Raiden asked changing the subject on her.

Rangiku's brow furrowed as she met his gaze.

"In an unnamed area in the North Rukon." Rangiku answered.

"Fuck, it all makes sense now…" Raiden turned his head, averting his gaze from her.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" Rangiku countered.

"I saw you that night, Rangiku; I guess you don't remember…" Raiden stated.

Rangiku's brow furrowed as she tried to understand his meaning when it finally dawned on her—his eyes!

"I…I remember your eyes!" Rangiku whispered.

"I looked a lot younger back then too." Raiden replied.

"You helped me, didn't you?" Rangiku asked.

"I tried to. Now that I think about it you were pretty out of it and I didn't know what had happened to you. It wasn't until I saw you the other day that my memory of that night started to come back to me." Raiden sighed; feeling like the conversation had just taken an awkward turn.

"Hey!" Rangiku called out to him, making him meet her gaze.

Rangiku leaned into him, pressing her lips against his effortlessly; for the first time in so many years, Rangiku felt like her heart was finally healing.

"Come home with me, Raiden." Rangiku whispered as she pulled back from his kiss.

"Alright then." Raiden agreed.

* * *

"Rangiku!" Toshiro Hitsugaya yelled out angrily making the squad 10 lieutenant jump before she turned around to face her Captain.

It had been a week since she had come back from her night with Raiden, and like he had promised her, he had trusted her enough to take the leap and come back with her. The news that Raiden Fugai was actually alive and had been living the life of a nomad had shocked the Seireitei to its very core. After an extensive two day interrogation led by the Head Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki; Raiden had been cleared and his request to rejoin the 13 court guard squads had been accepted.

"What is it, Captain!?" Rangiku called out as she entered into Toshiro's office, finding him sitting behind his desk behind a mound of paperwork.

"Did it even cross your mind to take care of these things while I was unconscious?" Toshiro griped at her.

Rangiku let out a soft chuckle, enjoying the fact her Captain was back to normal again.

"I was busy with my own investigation, Captain!" Rangiku reminded him.

Toshiro let out a half-hearted sigh.

"Well, I don't see what's stopping you form helping me now." Toshiro countered.

"But, Captain! I have a date tonight!" Rangiku countered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the woman, feeling nothing more than a sense of exasperation.

"Fine!" Toshiro snapped.

Rangiku smiled as she walked over to the desk, deciding she would give him a bit of a break and help him for about an hour; enough time to give Raiden a chance to clean up after he returned from his mission.

"How is he doing anyway?" Toshiro asked.

Rangiku smiled as she stole a glance at her Captain.

"He's doing fine now that Captain Muguruma decided to offer him a place in his squad. He's still dealing with a lot of the information he's learned, but, I think he'll bounce back just fine." Rangiku answered with a smile.

"That's good, I guess." Toshiro replied nonchalantly.

Rangiku nodded her head as the two of them sat in comfortable silence for a time, Rangiku's thoughts going back to a couple days prior. With the information Raiden was able to provide, the head captain was able to confirm and solve the mystery behind the Hollow with sedative properties.

After speaking with the prisoner; Sosuke Aizen, it was ruled that the Hollow was one of his experiments. Its job was to corner and sedate both souls and Shinigami alike and collect a portion of their spiritual pressure in order for Sosuke Aizen to then transport said power into the Hogyoku that he'd made.

The Hollows directive had never changed even after Sosuke's desertion; having been programmed, instead of killing whoever it came in contact with; it would feed off of the portion of the spiritual pressure collected while it harvested more and waited for Aizen to return.

"Rangiku?" Toshiro snapped, breaking the woman from her internal thoughts.

"Yes, Captain?" She asked.

"Just go…" Toshiro ordered her.

Rangiku tilted her head as she studied him for a couple minutes and even though she knew he wasn't going to admit it; deep down, Rangiku felt like maybe her captain was a bit proud of her; and also a little bit happy.

"I'll see you in the morning then, Captain." Rangiku replied before standing from the chair in front of his desk and walking towards the door.

Rangiku felt her stomach flip as she thought about her upcoming date; even though she didn't have any time to put on something cuter from the human world for him, she knew Raiden wouldn't mind; it had been a long week for both of them, made even harder by the fact they hadn't been able to see each other. Now that everything had seemed to fall into place, the two of them had agreed to meet in front of the Squad 10 barracks through messages being sent back and forth.

Rangiku turned down the hallway and stepped out of the exit. Rangiku paused, standing in the area she had agreed to meet with her lover, all the while feeling a bit of butterflies in her stomach; now that everyone knew he was alive, he had become a rather popular man.

Rangiku blinked as she saw a single long stemmed pink rose being held out in front of her face. Rangiku let out a soft chuckle as she turned her head and met the deep violet grey gaze that she had come to love.

"Thank you!" Rangiku smiled as she accepted the pink flower from him.

"Yeah, that was all I could get my hands on in such short notice. I thought about asking Captain Kurotsuchi for another vile; but I figured it'd be better to give it a try without the liquid lust this time." Raiden smirked, succeeding in making his woman laugh.

Rangiku reached her arms up wrapping them around the man's wide shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss—this is how it should be, pink roses and crude jokes sealed with a kiss.

* * *

Author's note: Raiden Fugai is the OC of a good friend of mine. I decided that I would take it upon myself to write something for him and try and bring his OC to life for him. First time I have ever written anything for a male, and I like to think that I pulled it off rather well. :)


End file.
